darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Life, the Negaverse and Everything
Synopsis While pursuing the Fearsome Five (and therefore escaping the Muddlefoots and their boring "Pelican's Island" birthday party for Honker), Darkwing Duck is thrown into a giant cake - which serves as the universal portal between his world and the Negaverse. In the Negaverse, everything is the extreme opposite of his world and Negaduck is supreme ruler, so Darkwing decides to use his new friends (the "Friendly Four") to change things a bit, which Negaduck does not like. Summary In a warehouse, the Fearsome Five are dividing the loot from their past caper. As Negaduck is leaving Quackerjack ask him about "hanging out". Negaduck tells them that he dislikes them and wants nothing to do with them. The Liquidator, Megavolt, and Bushroot figure out it has something to do with Negaduck's secret hideout. Negaduck suggest that if he tells them it would no longer be a secret, and the only reason he has one is to get away from the "geek squad", then he walks out. Quackerjack suggests they follow him to find out where the secret hideout is. Meanwhile, as Drake is sleeping on the couch, he is woken up by Gosalyn who insists that Drake goes to Honker's birthday party. Launchpad is picking up the cake and misses Negaduck as he walks past him, but as he is leaving he sees the other villains walk by and goes running to tell Darkwing. Drake is at the party, whose theme is as Pelican's Island (Gilligan's Island), Herb is barbecuing coconut burgers, then Launchpad is seen running, whilst bringing in the peanut butter, honey and sauerkraut cake and blurts out "Fearsome" before passing out. Drake finds out that the Fearsome Five is at the bakery. Drake trips Tank into the cake and uses the excuse to go to the bakery as Darkwing Duck. At the bakery, the other villains walk in on Negaduck as he is sitting next to a giant cake. Just then Darkwing shows up and Negaduck is furious that they led Darkwing to his secret hideout. Liquidator, Megavolt, Quackerjack, and Bushroot jump Darkwing and throw him into the cake. Negaduck is furious. It turns out that the cake is a portal to Negaduck's secret hideout -- The Negaverse. They run away when they see how mad he is and Negaduck jumps in after Darkwing. Darkwing lands in the Negaverse and sees St. Canard is destroyed, dark and dirty. He goes to his house and as his house is a wreck, he blames Gosalyn. As Nega-Gosalyn comes in the kitchen she tells Darkwing that she has dirtied up the kitchen as he asked. Darkwing is confused, especially since she is dressed in a cute and very beautiful pink dress. Nega-Launchpad then comes in with a bag full of stolen toys for Nega-Gosalyn and chopping up a rosebush and the television comes on. Negaduck is on TV and says that Darkwing Duck is loose in the city and to destory and arrest him and tells everyone that Darkwing looks just like him. Nega-Launchpad recognizes that Darkwing is right in front of him and tries to blow him up. Darkwing grabs Nega-Gosalyn and runs out. They run next door to the Muddlefoots and run into Nega-Tank. Nega-Tank is polite, sweet, good and smart. He tells Darkwing that he is in the Negaverse. Nega-Tank explains that everything is the opposite in this universe. Nega-Herb and Nega-Binkie show up and take Darkwing to meet Nega-Honker for his birthday party thinking that Darkwing is Negaduck. Nega-Binkie even states that she loves Negaduck's new outfit becuase purple is so gloomy. At his terrifying birthday party, Nega-Honker recognizes who Darkwing is. Nega-Honker is overjoyed at the thought of tormenting and cooking Darkwing as a birthday event. Nega-Herb and Nega-Binkie grab him and start to put him over a giant grill. Darkwing gets shocked and blacks out. Darkwing wakes up with Nega-Megavolt, Nega-Liquidator, Nega-Quackerjack, and Nega-Bushroot jumping for joy that they got Darkwing Duck. Darkwing learns that they are the Friendly Four and that they are against Negaduck. Darkwing thinks it's a dream at first and hits his head against the wall. He then realizes that he is actually in the Negaverse. He wants to get back to his own universe. However, when he sees Nega-Gosalyn and learns that Negaduck is her guardian, he knows that he must stay and fight Negaduck. Darkwing is with the Friendly Four when Negaduck bursts in with the Nega-Muddlefoots and Nega-Launchpad. He has everyone taken to "the tower". He imprisons the Friendly Four, Nega-Gosalyn, and Nega-Tank in a glass cylinder and has Darkwing under a giant hammer that will squash him once the blade that is swinging cuts through the rope holding the hammer. Negaduck leaves to create more mayhem. The Friendly Four begin to berate themselves as the blade cuts the rope. Quackerjack produces one of his toys and Darkwing tells him to use it. The clown breaks the glass and frees Darkwing just in the nick of time. Darkwing tells them it's time to fight Negaduck. The Friendly Four begin to clean up things and make them right {Nega-Megavolt restores electricity;, Nega-Liquidator restores water, Nega-Bushroot restores plant life}. Negaduck sees all of this and heads to Darkwing's universe to wreck havoc there. The Friendly Four show up at the bakery to stop him. Negaduck tells Nega-Herb to eliminate them. Nega-Megavolt tells the Friendly Four that they will prove that they are not losers anymore and they knock Nega-Herb into Nega-Binke and Nega-Lauchpad. Nega-Honker gets hurled into the horizon. Negaduck jumps on Darkwing and they roll into the room with the portal. Negaduck knocks Darkwing into the Friendly Four and jumps into the cake. Darkwing starts to chase him, but stops to ask Nega-Gosalyn what will she do. She tells him not to worry and that the Friendly Four are there to take care of her. Darkwing jumps in after Negaduck. Darkwing catches up to Negaduck just before the portal to Darkwing's world. They fight again. Darkwing accidentally pulls the universal plug and Negaduck gets pulled into oblivion. Darkwing barely manages to get to his universe before the portal/cake vanishes. Darkwing returns to the party with a new appreciation of how things are in his universe, even for the Muddlefoots. Quotes :Bushroot: We don't have a secret hideout. Why can't we go to your secret hideout? :Negaduck: Bushroot, if I let you go to my secret hideout, it wouldn't be a secret hideout anymore! The whole reason I have a secret hideout is to get away from the geek squad (To Fearsome Five members)! See ya next crime. :Friendly Four: We are the terrors that flap in the night. We are the soap that's cleaning up this city. We are Darkwings Ducks! :Nega-Gosalyn: Keen gear! :Negaduck: Friendly Four, Darkwings Duck. Different names, same old losers! :Darkwing: Quick, LP, create a diversion! :Launchpad: Okay, how about dying from exhaustion?! :Darkwing: Nah, too subtle. Darkwing: I am the cholesterol that clogs your arteries! Nega-Bushroot: Gosalyn’s guardian is Negaduck. Darkwing Duck: Gosalyn's sweet, Launchpad's insane, and Tank's polite?! Negaduck: So long, I'm off to create more unnecessary pain and suffering. Losers! Notes References * The episode's title is a parody of the 1982 novel The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy: Life, The Universe and Everything. * There's a Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears doll among the bag of toys Launchpad brings home. Specifically, it's Zummi Gummi. Continuity * Negaduck will be up and running in "Going Nowhere Fast". It is, however, never revealed how he escaped. * Because Honker says he's nine years old in "Going Nowhere Fast", this is his ninth birthday. It also means he's younger than Gosalyn, who is nine at the start of the series. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of the Negaverse, its inhabitants, and the Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery. * Negaduck's origin is revealed in this episode. Negaduck and Megavolt are the only villains who got an origin episode after their non-origin introduction episodes. Errors * When Launchpad is walking through the bakery, when the Fearsome Four enters and walk past him Launchpad's feet pass through them. * An animation error has Darkwing looking like Negaduck climbing out of the portal just before it vanishes (although it doesn’t prove whether or not Negaduck is gone for good or not). This happens at other points in the series owing to the two characters identical designs. Darkwing is also colored as Negaduck right after the real Negaduck bowls him right into the Friendly Four. Other * "Life, the Negaverse and Everything" features Negaduck having his own version of Darkwing's team, which also happens in the Disney Adventures comic "The Family Way". Only whereas in the episode Negaduck's team consists of Negaverse counterparts, Negaduck's team in the comic are evil mirrorparts made from the original team. * This episode helped inspire an episode about the Posiverse, which Tad Stones pitched but ABC wasn't interested in, so it wasn't produced. I mean, come on. Posiverse? Who would want that!? Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD